wynonnaearpfandomcom-20200213-history
Diggin' Up Bones
Diggin' Up Bones is the fifth episode of Season 1 of Wynonna Earp. It aired April 29, 2016 on Syfy in the US and on CHCH in Canada. Synopsis Wynonna and Dolls make a daring raid on the trailer park run by the lead Revenant; Henry comes face to face with an old nemesis. Plot Wynonna's having bad dreams, a fringe benefit of the Earp family curse, and a consequence of all the revenge she's been getting. But Waverly is concerned that Wynonna might be heading for the deep end if she's not watchful. The next day, Dolls takes Wynonna for a personal meeting with Judge Cryderman, the less-than-dependable magistrate presiding over the town of Purgatory. When Dolls raises his concerns about Bobo Del Rey's criminal activity, in particular a mysterious and heavily guarded crate Dolls saw him receive. After listening to Dolls, the judge says that there is nothing that he can do, so he gave dolls a search warrant into one of the trailers in the park. Turns out, Dolls is going to use the search warrant to wage some good old fashioned search and seizure on Bobo's grounds. While the trailer park people are all out and about in a tizzy, Waverly will snap pics of all interested parties, and then have Doc Holliday cross-reference those photos to identify his old Revenant buddies. Except for some reason the trailer park is practically empty, and there's no sign of criminal activity in Bobo's humble abode. Seems like Bobo was tipped off. Frustrated and desperately seeking the last two Revenants present when her father died, Wynonna loses her cool and starts fighting with the revenants and taking names. Except with less emphasis on the name-taking. After the scuffle, Dolls arrests Bobo (for resisting arrest) and takes him to the station. But he's not confident the charges are going to stick long enough for him to find the crate. Instead, he's got to go back to Judge Cryderman and assure him that things are going well. In the interrogation room, Bobo is paid a visit by Waverly, who wants to know why he chose to manipulate her as a young girl, to which Bobo responds that he sees deep, dark things in her. The elder Earp sister arrives, and draws Peacemaker on Bobo. But through some sleight of hand he's able to grab the pistol and brandishes it at Wynonna instead. But before things can get too far out of hand, Bobo's lawyer Miss Storm arrives to get her client out of jail. Later, we see Miss Storm encounter Doc. He freaks out, Miss Storm is Constance Clootie, the witch that caused his immortality and threw him down a well. She's the woman he's been seeking revenge on. After Wynonna leaves the station, Wynonna gets hijacked in her car by a guy looking to talk to Bobo. Doc and Waverly, sensing something's up, trail fast behind her. Meanwhile back at the Judge's lair, Cryderman tells Dolls that the Marshall's superiors have been calling, questioning his judgment. Out on the highway, Wynonna breaks free of the hijacker's grasp before she's intercepted by her sister and Doc. Turns out the Doc and the hijacker, Fish, are old-buddies-old-pals. Fish says that though he doesn't have the names of the remaining Revenants that took Wynonna's father, he does have a picture with all seven of them, and will show it to her, for something in return. He wants Wynonna to help reunite him with his Revenant photographer lover, whom he promised to meet back up with when they regenerated. Only problem is, this photographer made a dirty deal with Bobo that went south. Back in her lair, Bobo's "lawyer" Miss Storm, aka Constance Clootie, is chastising Bobo for getting caught up with the Earp sisters again. They have a agreement, she reminds them. Wynonna, searching for the photographer, drops in on Vinnie the Viper, a weirdo doing something weird to something else weird. She uses torture tactics to extract the information (e.g. fish hook to the eye), leading one to question: has Wynonna gone off her rocker? After nearly losing a cornea, Vinnie sings: Bobo had Doc take Levi over Hellsgate, the border of the Ghost River Triangle, to fry him something fierce. To retrieve the photograph, Fish tells Wynonna and Doc they must break into the Police Department. Easy enough: Wynonna works there. As Fish and Wynonna get to poking around the archives, Miss Storm gives Doc the drop, and puts a spell on him. Fulfilling her end of the bargain, Wynonna treks around Purgatory looking for Fish's revenant lover Levi, who is being tortured from the inside out as punishment for screwing up Bobo's plans. When Fish, Wynonna and Doc finally find Levi. Wynonna puts them both out of their Revenant misery after the two lovers make their peace. Doc is upset about this, and warns Wynonna of spiraling down a dark path of vengeance; Wynonna argues that she's living by a code, and that she'll never become as freewheeling as Doc. Then, the unexpected happens: in the heat of the argument, the two start kissing, which ultimately, leads to sex. Meanwhile, Constance is in her lair with two fully reconstructed skeletons, the bones of which were encased in that wooden box Bobo received. Bobo and Miss Stone had a deal: the bones for the key to get out of Purgatory. But the witch's plans might be thwarted by Doc Holliday's dogged persistence. Cast & Characters Main * Tim Rozon as Doc Holliday * Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Waverly Earp * Melanie Scrofano as Wynonna Earp * Shamier Anderson as Xavier Dolls Recurring & Guest * Michael Eklund as Bobo Del Rey * Rayisa Kondracki as Constance Clootie * Tyrell Crews as Fish * Christian Goutsis as Levi * David LeReaney as Judge Cryderman * Josh Bertwistle as Vinnie Trivia * The title makes reference to the country song, Diggin Up Bones by Randy Travis. Media Images 105still 001.jpg 105still 002.jpg 105still 003.jpg 105still 004.jpg 105still 005.jpg 105still 006.jpg 105still 007.jpg 105still 008.jpg 105still 009.jpg 105still 010.jpg 105still 011.jpg 105still 012.jpg 105still 013.jpg 105still 014.jpg 105still 015.jpg 105still 016.jpg 105still 017.jpg Videos WYNONNA EARP Sneak Peek Episode 105 SYFY-0 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes